On A Mission
by TheWandMaker-x
Summary: Fun-filled Oneshot on MJHT


**On A Mission**

**Genre: Humour/Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MJHT or any of the characters =]**

****I Mohit Sehgal also known as Samrat Shergill, have always considered my friends to be my family, but today friends have turned enemies as the obsession to conquer overcomes our hearts.

**Area Assigned:** Training campus ; **Arch enemies:** Everyone except my partner Dia.

Dia and I have invaded the Head Department, unfortunately it has been raided, i assume by the ERD (Energy Restoration Department).

"what does this mean?" Dia asked her gun pointed at a disgruntled Annie.

"It means the ERD need information, not members" I responded.

"Annie i want u to tell me the truth" Dia murmured.

"Well I am not telling you anything" Annie huffed "Go ahead shoot me"

"Okay" I began "You spill the beans and she wont shoot you"

"You promise?" Annie asked Dia who nodded in assurance.

"They needed information on the survivors, they were particularly happy to know tht only Mayank and your gang are surviving"

"Why?"

"The ERD are no longer into thier work, thay wanna be Conquerors, they have been collecting information and ceasing weapons"|

Dia and I shared a glance, if this was the truth, then our area wasn't safe anymore "We cant go back there" i murmured.

"There's no way out" Annie interrupted "you are done for good, though i wonder if they headed for the castle of knowledge after leaving from here" she murmured deep in thought. "Castle of Knowledge?" I asked.

"Yeah that's Mayank and gang's area"

"then we have enough time to get to our area...Is Gunjan Alive?"

"Yes" Annie replied "worried for Sanaya?" she asked with a wide grin.

"No, we had a bet" I replied with a matching grin "She's mine"

"Thanks anyway" I smiled and took an aim with my gun

"you Lied!" Annie shrieked _**BANG!**_

"No, i said Dia wont shoot you"

**Name:** Mayank Sharma aka Arjun Bijlani ;** Area Assigned:** Castle of Knowledge ; **Arch enemies:** Everyong except teammates Gunjan and CJ.

**Current Position:** Training campus.

Surprisingly i found this area deserted, I can sense Samrat and Dia in every inch of it, though they are nowhere to be seen, this could mean two things either they are on phase 3: Invading or they are dead. I liked the second possibility, cuts down my list of enemies. My team still survives, together we have taken down 23 enemies, and i own the largest area, the Castle of Knowledge and now i have ceased the weapons of the training campus.

"Surrender yourself, keep your hands where i can see them" The words drained me of all motive, someone had caught me and in no time, i could be dead. It was hard to recognise the person, i had never heard this voice before, it surely belonged to a girl but who?

"Dont turn, this gun is loaded mister" she warned me.

"who are you?"

"Mohit's Pari"(English translation: Mohit's Angel) she replied proudly.

"Mohit's what?" I frowned turning around. She gaped at me and then grinned a big one "OMFG i caught Arjun!"

Before either of us could comprehend anythng, there was a loud BANG.

"Dude i want you to be honest, were you cheating on sanaya?" Dia whispered her gaze fixed on Mayank as the girl who claimed to be my pari got shot by CJ, Mayank's team-mate. "What? No" I replied aghast. "I would never, Sanaya is my Life! anyways they have ceased our weapons, what do we do now?"

"Walk into the Lion's den, the ERD" Dia groaned.

"Freak!" I sighed.

The two of us slowly made our way towards the other end of the campus. Though i gained sufficient information from mayank on my way. He seemed to be angry on CJ for having left Gunjan alone to guard their area. Dia and i could invade the place easily, but we needed to reach the ERD more importantly, we needed weapons, without them, even Gunjan seemed a threat.

"Nupur, we have guests" Benji announced.

"Good" she smiled "Uday let them In, take their guns"

**Area Assigned:** Energy Restoration Department (ERD)

With Nupur as the head, they decided to bent the rules a bit, they worked on collecting the information on survivors, with a unique style of sale.

Samrat and Dia entered quite nervous.

"Welcome!" Nupur grinned.

"We have come here to purchase some weapons" samrat stated

"What happened to yours?" she asked.

"Mayank ceased them"

"He's smart, always been" Nupur remarked

"can we just come to the point, what's the charge?" Dia asked

Nupur smiled "Do you know how many survivors are out there?"

"I am aware of 3"

"i overestimated you, i thought you would form teams with the members of the castle of knowledge...i wonder sam didnt you care for Gunjan?"

"As pleasant that sounds, no they are our enemies..now wats the deal?"

"The only survivor out there is mayank's gang..3 of them and we are 4"

"No 5" Dia interrupted making a quick headcount.

"Dont count uday bro he failed to shoot even one so far" Nupur sighed."I figured killing one of you would be a mere waste, so we merge our teams and attack them"

"and If we dont merge?" dia asked hesitantly.

"I hate to say it but then...you die" Nupur smiled innocently.

"Okay so we merge, but i get to shoot Gunjan" Samrat smirked.\

"Yep" Nupur agreed. "and mayank is mine"

They shook hands and prepared for their next attack.

xo

"I dont believe you, the castle of knowledge is unguarded!" Mayank yelled.

"Yeah Dude let the world know about it" CJ retorted looking at the unknown girl whom she had shot "Who's she?"

"I dont know, she said she is..well Mohit's Angel" Mayank replied awkwardly.

"Well we dont tell Sanaya about this, Lets Go she's alone"

"Oh you do realise that" Mayank muttered through clenched teeth "Be thankful, i saved your ass" CJ murmured.

Together they collected all the weapons and left the campus. "any idea about the survivors?"

"The ERD survive...cant say the same about Sam and Dia...All this time i took refuge at different places, couldnt find much enemies"

"Annie and Chako had come to attack our area, I shot Chako but Annie escaped, did you see her?"

"Nope" Mayank replied.

Loud Bangs echoed from within the castle of knowledge, the two of them panicked.

"She's keeping up a fight" Mayank whispered quite impressed. They peered through the window to get a better look at the attacker.

"No" CJ frowned "It's someone else"

"Yeah and Gunjan's right behind her...Hiding!" he added incredulously.

"Well she's gunjan"

"She can be Sanaya to save her own neck! she has done that before"

"I dont know, right now she has someone to protect her"

"I hate this thing, Identity crisis"

CJ chuckled in response. "Lets Go" The two entered the battlefield, their attacker stood facing the unknown girl.

"Damn!" the attacker cursed throwing away her blank gun.

"Game Over, Aunty!" The girl grinned in Victory.

"Wait what did u call me?" she asked.

"Dont mind, i hated sheena" BANG Pragya smiled savouring the moment, this was something she had dreamed of since ages.

"Who are You?" Mayank asked confused, where were all these girls coming from?

"Arjun! I mean mayank, am pragya, a huge fan of u guys!" she beamed in response, feeling proud every passing second, she had saved gunjan's life, shot sheena! whoah dream come true.

"Fan? wow" Mayank grinned " I didnt know fans were in this, that's cool..where are my fans anyway?"

"Aww thank You" Gunjan smiled and hugged her.

"My pleasure and I Love You!"

BANG!

They stood stunned as Pragya slowly turned to stare at the red liquid oozing down her shirt.

"Positions everyone!" Mayank yelled and ran for cover, others followed suit.

"Who are they?" CJ asked.

"Samrat" Gunjan replied shocked "and Nupur's gang too, they are not fighting, what does this mean?"

"They merged" mayank answered.

"Come on out guys!" Samrat called "Face Us!"

"Yeah Hiding is not gonna be Fun, Its just the two of us!" Nupur grinned.

"Lets Go" Mayank sighed

"and get killed?" CJ asked incredulously.

"On the Face...not hiding"

"I agree" Gunjan sighed standing up. "we will try though"

CJ nodded in agreement, the three of them left their hiding spot.

"We outnumber you" Dia smirked. "Game Over"

All of them were momentarily distracted as a girl holding a gun appeared from behind the bookshelfs.

"And you are?" Mayank asked having a fair idea this time.

"You dont know me?" She asked quite upset. Of all these times, she thought they would remember her, afterall she had visited the sets of the show 4 times!

"I know You" Gunjan smiled.

"Me too" Samrat grinned "Charmee right?"

"Yeah, u remembered!" she replied floating on the 9th sky.

"Okay so tough call, who's team?" CJ asked.

"Uh-oh" she sighed "Well Gunjan needs me" charmee smiled "and i need to get back at you, for my friend pragya"

"So Its 4 on 4" Mayank grinned. "Or is Uday gonna join?"

All of them turned to Uday who was busy admiring his burger.

"Well go on then...shoot" Mayank declared.

"You shoot, we shoot nobody wins" Nupur murmured. "And all the hardwork goes down the drain"

"Then be it" Mayank announced, aiming at Uday. The Battle began with a Loud Bang. Withina fraction of a second, guns faced each other, Loud Bangs filled the castle of knowledge followed by a deadly silence only to be broken by Uday's scream.

"Geez you aimed at my mouth!" CJ complained annoyed.

"Oops sorry" Benji apologized.

"YOU IDIOTS!YOU SPOILED MY BURGER!" " Uday screamed furiously.

"What!" Mayank scowled in discontempt at the blue blotch of paint on his shirt, having lost the Paintball game.

"IT WAS YOU MAYANK! YOU SHOT MY BURGER!" Realisation dawned on them, they were covered in colour, but uday stood untouched with a green burger in his hand.

"No Effing way!" CJ yelled.

"Uday CANT win!" Dia whined.

"Leap Of Faith" Samrat sighed.

"SAMRAT!" A very disgruntled Annie entered with a gun.

"YOU SHOT ME AND I have this stupid rash and It Hurts So Now YOU PAY!" she pulled the trigger of her and BANG a yellow paintball hit him squarely on the chest forming a yellow oozy blotch.

"Happy!" he sighed and turned to the gang "though I got You Sanaya" he added with a proud grin.

"And i got you" Sanaya replied sticking her tongue out.

Pari joined her friends Pragya and Charmee, the three on realising as to what had just happened burst into gales of laughter as the gang continued to bicker and tease each other, with uday threatening mayank into buying him another burger.

The Paintball Game ended with Uday rising as the Conquerer and the Canteen (ERD), Basketball court (Training capmus), Principal's office(Head Department) and the Library (Castle of Knowledge) of Excel College covered in a variety of coloured blotches of paint.

A Game played by a One Big Happy Family :)

-

**A/N** : If you are reading, lemme know R&R =]


End file.
